totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah
Hannah Wintersnow, labeled The Religious Sweetheart, was a contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile Hannah has always been a faithful, Christian girl. For generations, her family line has always been the same. While some are more forceful than others, Hannah is the perfect balance of tolerance and sternness. Tomboyish in nature, she is one of the best in the American soccer team. She had a bad habit of kicking the ball around at home, and broke a lot of windows. ("Won't you appreciate God's wind being blown into your house now?" was her excuse when she was younger.) Hannah's late grandmother was highly preachy and drove people up the wall, so she vowed to never be like that. She has made friends with people of different religions, and is open to the philosophies and written works. She has a lot of patience too, even towards those who aren't exactly polite towards Christians. A couple of her pet peeves, though, are the stereotypes and negative portrayals of Christians on TV and in movies. She is annoyed by movies like Contact, The Mist, and Carrie (although the last one is mostly because she doesn't like horror movies). Hannah has joined TDB so that she can, hopefully, prove that Christians aren't the overly preachy type of people TV always show them as. She likes the teenagers on the show, and she is sure she can do a good job in the competition. The polite, soft-spoken girl is ready to join the cast and have a blast. But what if some of the contestants are eager to give her a hard time? What if one of the producers is those "open-minded" kinds who hates Christians? What if they've heard her favorite Chuck Norris joke before? It's just a matter of luck, skill, and compassion, with God (or whoever you worship) watching over us all. Coverage Hannah was the first newcomer to arrive.﻿ She had to suffer from discrimination from Chris, the producers, and Colin, while having to "play nice" herself. During the second challenge, she saved Mandy's life in the midst of being verbally lashed by her teammates. From there, the unlikely friendship formed. Hannah got along with a good deal of the contestants, but Colin and Chris made things difficult for her, saying she was a troublemaker. Joel was her biggest savior during these times. When Colin started saying obscene things to Rodney after the Vampire VR Challenge, she kicked him in her rush to stop him. Because of this, the mysterious person behind the sneaky vote-offs twisted the truth to get her enough votes off, which resulted in great protests from many people (Joel believed it was a cruel joke, Mandy bit Chris, Leshawna and several others protested loudly, and Alfred shrieked about Chris's apparent lies). Hannah went peacefully to make sure no one else suffered consequences. Joel would bring Hannah back several times, which earned the ire of the producer. When what felt like a witch hunt against Hannah ended in Joel's elimination, he vowed to not help the creators of the show and Chris for treating Hannah badly. Despite all this, Hannah has been good spirited and cheerful towards many. She drives the bus when Duncan needs a break. As a way to bribe Joel into fixing Vera for the umpteenth time, Chris brough Hannah back into the game (even if neither her nor Joel actually asked for that). Love Interests Hannah has been involved with Joel, and jokingly with Mandy. Joel has been of her interest since the beginning. She was charmed by how stoic and sweet he was, and hung out with him. She kept him down when he started to get aggressive over people mistreating her. Despite all the bad things that happened, she kept in a good mood and kept him in it too. After her incident with Colin and a kick to the face, she was distraught until Joel comforted her. They shared their first kiss when she felt better. With Mandy, they are often caught kissing as a joke. This causes the others to believe them to be lesbians. VR Challenges Hannah did not survive the VR challenges she was in. In the Zombie challenge, Colin shot her when he started shooting without really looking at anything that came up onto the roof of the hospital. In the Vampire challenge, Tyler threw the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch, which bounced back behind him and blew her and Colin up in a flash of bright, holy light. Trivia *Hannah's full name is Hannah Wintersnow. *Hannah loves and plays soccer, and has a great kick. She wears sports shoes casually, like on the show. *She loves Chuck Norris jokes. *She enjoys listening to the radio, and hates it when they cut the song off before it's really ended. *The producer with an unreasonable vendetta against Hannah was a parody of real producers and other authorities in the TV business (including a direct quote from Ted Turner). *According to the author, the original get-up for Hannah was Sailor Mercury's outfit redesigned to look like a modest school uniform. *Hannah knows how to drive a bus. *According to her official profile: **Hannah likes Bible study, sports, Chuck Norris jokes, Sundays and music. **Hannah dislikes religious intolerance and when they cut off the end of a song on the radio **She's in TDB to meet the contestants and to prove that religious stereotypes are wrong. **Hannah's favorite TDI originals are Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Cody, and Ezekiel. *She, along with Ezekiel, are the only characters confirmed to be Christians, so far. *Hannah is one of the twelve contestants eliminated from the competition before the Super VR challenge. Had she still been in the competition, she would've been Savior, a heroine with holy powers including blinding light, healing abilities, and martial arts. She only fights in self-defense and defending others. *Lindsay may think she's certain other famous girl also named Hannah, since she called her Miley and Montana on occasion.﻿ Gallery TDB Hannah.jpg|Hannah, drawn by Cid-Vicious. Hannah Choir.jpg|Hannah in choir, drawn by Cid-Vicious. Hannah Mandy Kiss.jpg|Mandy kisses Hannah by surprise, drawn by Bkreed. Warrior Hannah.jpg|Warrior Nun Hannah, drawn by Lord Akiyama. Joel Hannah.png|Hannah and her boyfriend, Joel Related Pages *Hannah and Colin *Hannah and Joel *Hannah and Mandy Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Rookies Category:Contestants Category:Freaks and Geeks Category:Small Bus Category:The Dawn Category:The Hunters Category:Females